


The Grandfather Paradox

by lankyguy



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: Post-series Adam returns to Earth, and Superman learns some new information about his grandfather.





	The Grandfather Paradox

The Zeta beam deposited Adam Strange where and just when he had left—the last time. Time travel, it’s funny that way.

He staggered, his breath catching as his body shuddered, adjusting to its return to Earth’s atmosphere and gravity. Absently he rubbed the subcutaneous chip in his forearm. Superman implanted it there. It was a mod of something called a ‘Legion Flight Ring,’ and it had kept Krypton’s crushing environment from killing him.

Apparently the Man of Steel also nerfed some of it’s higher functions. More’s the pity, Adam thought.

As if on cue the big guy was suddenly standing beside him. Superman, not his big guy, not _Seg_. 

“Whoa!” Adam stepped back. “I hate it when you do that.” No doubt Kal-El felt the Zeta beam’s effect in the atmosphere. His heightened senses were that acute.

“Sorry, about that. Did it work?” the big blue Boy Scout asked.

“You’re still here,” Adam smiled tightly, handing him the restored cape with the House of El crest on the back.

“Everything is done then?” Superman smiled that big, broad movie star smile of his and reattached the signature red cape to his famous blue uniform.

“Yeah... Everything is done,” Adam said sadly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was there for a while—a long while, and your grandfather and I became... close,” Adam said. “It was hard to leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Kal put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“I had to, right?” Adam stepped away from the taller man, shrugging off the gesture. "I had to come back?"

Superman sighed. “Trust me as someone who’s done his share of time traveling, eventually you do have to go back to your own proper place and time. And I have a suspicion you have more to do here.” His eyes sparkled just like Seg's, though the color was not the same.

“Oh? Okay.” Adam gave a small, resigned nod. “Then, there's something I should tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

“You know how children are—were conceived on Krypton?” Adam cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Kal said, his brow furrowing. “Genetic material was taken from donors, and cultured in a Genesis Chamber.”

Adam gave a little wave of his hand. “Well, the donors don’t have to be male and female.”

“Of course not,” Superman said. “Pairs are selected based on the needs of the houses, the gender of the donors is immaterial. What exactly are you saying?”

Adam extended that same hand melodramatically to the Man of Steel. “I am your father.”

Superman groaned and rolled his eyes at the _Star Wars_ reference. He knew Adam’s sense of humor.

“Been wanting to stay that for years.” Adam grinned. “But seriously, Seg-El and I... Well, we donated genetic material. We also shared it—repeatedly, but that's another story. I am your grandfather, Kal-El. Your _other_ grandfather.”

Superman stared dumbfounded at the _Savior of Rann_ whose blue eyes looked very similar to his own.


End file.
